


It Just Takes Some Time (Every Little Thing Is Gonna Be Alright)

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slow Build, Unconventional Families, kindergarten teacher!Tyler, single dad!Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "I'm Addison Evelyn Dun, but daddy says Addy is just fine."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Today is Addison's first day of school and Josh is a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. On one hand he's excited and proud of his daughter, but on the other, more noticable hand, is the complete devastation that his baby is growing up. 

And there's nothing Josh can do to stop it.

For a moment he wishes he could go back to that very first time he'd held her. Wishes he could relive every fussy night he spent gently rocking her and singing to her. Wishes he could hear Addison say 'daddy' for the first time all over again. 

Not that Josh isn't excited that his sweet baby Addy is already five and starting school, he is! He's just hyperaware that there's no going back. 

He can see it already

Today: first day of school  
Tomorrow: intimidating her date for junior prom

The clock on the oven grabs his attention. It's blinking **6:47** , almost an hour before Addy has to be up and getting ready. Josh scrubs his hand through his hair and sighs, deciding to put the coffee on well before his little monster crawls out of bed.

_And_ to get started on the French toast. His kid was starting kindergarten, and she was excited about it! She totally deserves it. (And if she happens to become a sticky, syrupy mess then they'll have time to rinse her off in the bathtub.) 

He tell himself that he can dad angst later.

Josh is happy. He is. It's just that for the first time in five years, his day isn't going to revolve around spending time with his kid. And he doesn't quite know what to do.


	2. Is This More Than You Bargained For? (Yeah.)

Meeting Addy's teacher is a disaster.

Josh has got her slung on his hip and her backpack is hooked on his shoulder, all while he attempts to clean the last bit of syrup from her tiny fingers. She's desperately trying to pull away and point to a sign that says ' _Mr. Joseph's Kindergarten Class_ '. 

"That one daddy!" She cries excitedly. 

"I know bug," Josh sighs, "Please hold still for one more minute."

Addy squirms, pushing against Josh's cheek and shoulder with even more determination. "Mr. Joseph is _waiting_ daddy! C'mon!"

Josh sighs and resigns himself to a sticky five year old and sets his daughter on the floor. He reaches to straighten her shirt but doesn't have a chance before she's racing through the classroom door and calling for him to hurry up. He can do this, he tells himself. If his kid can, so can he. 

He immediately regrets thinking that the second he sees Mr. Joseph.

Because Mr. Joseph? 

He's hot.

Really hot.

Josh groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. Not only does he have to deal with his baby girl growing up, but he's going to spend a year aggressively attempting to tamp down on the crush he can already feel forming on her kindergarten teacher. It should be illegal, Josh thinks, for a guy that cute to be good with kids too.

Mr. Joseph turns and catches sight of Josh almost immediately, grinning widely and shuffling over to say hello. As he gets closer, Josh can see that there are two children clinging to one of his legs. "Hi! Hey, I'm Tyler Joseph and welcome to Kindergarten." He says, reaching his hand out, "Which one is yours?"

"I'm Josh. Dun. Um, Addy. I mean Addison. My daughter is Addison." He says quickly, hoping he's not blushing even though he can feel the tips of his ears going hot.

Tyler's smile is warm and fond. "Ah. Addison Evelyn."

"She already introduced herself? Of course she did. She's so excited." Josh says by way of explanation. "Clearly she's not the only one." He adds, gesturing to where Addy is playing blocks with a little boy with a shock of red hair.

"I'm sure she'll have a great time. If I could borrow some of your time though, I have papers for all parents and I'd feel more comfortable giving it to you instead of the five year old. No offense to Miss. Addy."

Josh laughs before he can stop himself. "No, I understand completely. What do you need me to look at?"

-

Josh drops the stack of papers in the front seat of the car, on top of the script he's currently working on. He's got time to go to Costco before he needs to meet Mark and Dallon for lunch.

He needs Capri Suns and carrot sticks, but he knows he'll end up with a value pack of dinosaur chicken nuggets, pizza bagels, and a jar of Nutella that's almost the size of Addy. 

He vaguely wishes he had someone with better self control to do the shopping.

Maybe someone with a beige apron tied haphazardly around his hips, dark hair, and long, thin, muscular legs. Maybe someone warm and friendly. Someone good with kids.

Someone named Tyler.

Josh's head hits the steering wheel with a solid thunk. He's talked to the guy five minutes and he's already planning the kind of cozy, domestic future where he buys groceries and goes to Addy's dance recital? 

Jesus Josh, he tells himself, how pathetic can you be?

But in his defense, he thinks as he pulls out of the parking lot, Tyler is cute and Josh has only dated two people since Addy was born. No one can blame him for his tiny crush.

-

Josh knows he's totally screwed when he walks into the cafeteria for Pickup and sees Addy talking animatedly with Mr. Joseph and one of the other kindergarten teachers. She's got bright orange hair and a sundress on, and Josh knows his daughter will be begging for an ensemble just like it by the time they get home. 

The second Addy sees him, she's waving him over enthusiastically. 

"Daddy! This is Ms. Williams! She teaches kindergarten too and guess what!" She crows, latching onto his leg.

Josh musses her hair fondly, "What bug?"

"No. You have to guess." She looks at him critically, then she sighs and pulls away. "Never mind daddy, you'll never guess by yourself so I'll just tell you. Ms. Williams says that she helps Mr. Joseph with a music club for kindergartners!"

The woman reaches for Josh's hand and her smile is warm and friendly; Josh decides he likes her almost immediately. "I'm Hayley, my classroom is just across the hall from Mr. Joseph's. We're in charge of the winter pageant and spring productions. Addy seems very excited. She must love music."

Josh grins when Addy hides her face against his thigh, "She does. Can't get her to stop singing at home. It was really nice meeting you."

"You too." She stoops down so she's level with Addy and smiles, holding her hand out for another handshake. "It was nice to meet you Addy, I hope you had a great first day."

Addison's cheeks flood with pink and she shyly reaches for Hayley's hand. "You're hair is so _so_ cool."

-

As soon as Addy is hooked into her booster seat, she's excitedly recounting her day. And Josh is in so much trouble because Addison _adores_ Mr. Joseph. She thinks he's the greatest thing to happen to planet earth since The Wiggles. (The Dun's are avid Wiggles fans. Josh finds himself singing Cold Spaghetti on a near daily basis.)

Addison tells him about how Mr. Joseph has a big tree on his wall made out of construction paper, and that they all have an apple with their name and birthday written in his neat handwriting; and that Mr. Joseph said he liked her One Direction tee shirt and asked which song was her favorite.

During dinner, she tells Mark about how Mr. Joseph said tomorrow they can pain their hand prints onto his apron, so he can wear it all year long.

While she's in the bath, she explains that Mr. Joseph has an extensive collection of Bill Nye tapes and that she can _not_ wait to watch the one on the planets. She just _can't_ daddy.

Even as Mark is braiding her wet hair, and Josh is tucking her into bed, she's telling them how excited she is to go back to school tomorrow. 

-

Josh collapses onto the couch with a dramatic sigh. "What am I supposed to do?"

Mark kicks Josh's legs so he can get through to the kitchen, "Don't be such a drama queen." He says and shoves a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "So Addy has a crush on her teacher? It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Mark. The biggest deal." Josh drops his head so that it's cradled in his palms. "I have a crush on the same guy my five year old daughter - who is _way_ too young for crushes, by the way- likes. That's got to make me the worst dad to ever dad. In the entire history of dads."

Mark cuffs him on the back of his head. "You're being ridiculous. She'll probably be over it in a few days, and hopefully you'll get over it too. Or get the guts to ask him out." 

"He just looks so good in khaki's."

"I know. Are you gonna put the movie on or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title (kind of) taken from Sugar We're Going Down Swingin'  
> -  
> This took way longer than I wanted it to, and I'm not sure if I'm totally happy. I might edit it when I post the next update.  
> -  
> By next update I should have a decent post schedule ready so
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading & supporting via comments and kudos, friends! They always make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> title is from. The Middle by Jimmy Eat World  
> (Which you probably already knew since it's one of the most iconic pop punk songs out there )  
> -


End file.
